Known in the art is a raw mix for the production of portland cement clinker, containing lime and clay components. The composition of this mix also includes an iron-containing component (cinder)--waste from chemical production, and a manganese concentrate for an adjustment of alumina and siliceous indexes. As modifying additives for such mixes, the use is made of e.g. blast-furnace dust which is the waste of blast-furnace metal production, waste of soda production containing up to 70% of CaCl.sub.2.
These raw mixes are widely used. These mixes are used for the production of high-grade clinker. The introduction of additives improves the degree of mineralization, and intensifies the roasting process.
No one additives used can, however, impart to the raw mix and resultant clinker a complex of useful properties.
Known in the art is a raw mix for the production of portland cement clinker containing carbonate, clay and iron-containing components, and oxygen-containing chlorine compounds as a modifying additive with the following proportioning of the components (% by weight):
______________________________________ lime component 70-82 clay component 15-19 Pelletized secondary lead-zinc slag 3-10 oxygen-containing chlorine compound 1-2 ______________________________________
As oxygen-containing chlorine compounds, use is made of oxidizers: calcium chlorine, hypochlorite, and chlorate.
This raw mix exhibits a complex of useful properties and, moreover, the use of the above-mentioned additives enables a lowering of the roasting temperature in the process of the clinker production. The additive used cannot, however, ensure desired fluidity of a mix, required moisture content and adequate degree of decarbonization.
Clinker produced from this mix exhibits low strength.